


I don't wanna live a day without you (I just wanna be the one that makes you happy)

by miss_janey



Series: Alfajores de Dulce de Leche [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, KaraMel, Reunion Sex, Songfic, SuperValor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_janey/pseuds/miss_janey
Summary: Kara and Mon-El spend a lazy day at home getting reacquainted with each other.





	I don't wanna live a day without you (I just wanna be the one that makes you happy)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This one has been long overdue. Sorry!  
> Here you have it, the final installment of the series.  
> Song is "Happy" by Secrets in Stereo.  
> Enjoy!

  

> _I wanna be next to you  
>  And watch you while you sleep_

After Kara and Mon-El had flown home, they had immediately gone to bed as per doctors’ – um, Kara’s – orders. She was still worried the electrical current from Livewire had put too much strain on the Daxamite’s body, and there was no way she was going to let him off the hook that easily.

Yes, she wanted answers and an explanation, but those could wait. Mon-El’s health couldn’t. And even though he denied it, and fought her on it, he looked utterly exhausted. His face still looked grayish and pale, and despite his best efforts his eyes could only remain half open.

“I swear I’m not sleepy, love…” he stifled through a yawn.

“Mm-hmm,” the Kryptonian laughed at his failed attempt to stay wide awake for her. “Now, try that again without yawning this time.”

“I don’t wanna go to sleep…” he pouted adorably with his eyes closed.

“I know you don’t,” she said understandingly while pushing loose strands of his hair off his forehead. “I don’t want to, either.”

Kara knew why he didn’t want to go to sleep. He was afraid. Hell, she was terrified as well. He was scared that if he went to sleep it would all go away, it would all disappear; that it was all just a dream. He didn’t want to lose her again, just like she didn’t want to lose him again. Closing their eyes and going to sleep just to wake up and find it was all gone, it was a terrifying thought. So, she couldn’t fault him for feeling like this _._ She felt it as well. The fear. They just had to have faith. Hope. And hold on to each other.

“Come here,” Mon-El mumbled as he opened his arms to her.

Kara didn’t hesitate as she changed positions from her sitting next to him on the bed, to lying across the expanse of his body; her head was cradled in the crook of his neck, his right arm was wrapped around her shoulders, her right leg was tangled in his, his left hand held her right one on his chest, her fingers resting above his heart. She felt his beating pulse, his searing touch. She heard his steady heartbeat, his calm breathing. She inhaled his musky scent. She was finally _home_.

“Go to sleep, Mon,” she whispered lovingly in his ear. “I promise I’ll be here when you wake up.”

The only response she got was a soft hum before the even rise and fall of his chest, and his quiet breaths lulled her to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

“Babe, this is getting a bit creepy,” Mon-El murmured through the featherlike touch of her fingertips on his bottom lip.

Kara had woken up moments before, but instead of rousing him to start their day, she’d stayed where she was, memorizing his features once more: the slope of his nose, the curvature of his lips, his long lashes that touched his cheeks when he closed his eyes – he was beautiful. She had started to forget his face, after four months his face began to blur inside her mind, but now… she needed to imprint it all back in her memory.

His flawless profile was enchanting in the morning light. She couldn’t help but stare at his serene mien as the curtains floated around them in the warm wind, enveloping them in a safe world of their own.

“I’d forgotten…” she whispered.

“What?”

“Your tiny scar,” she said as she pointed at the small mark between his brows. He smiled. “And your cute dimple…” Kara caressed his cheek where his signature indentation always showed. “I’d forgotten how beautiful you are.”

Mon-El finally opened his eyes after lying perfectly still during Kara’s examination, and turned his head towards her. His steely eyes were intensely boring into hers, communicating something and begging her to understand. “You’re lucky you’re too beautiful to forget.”

The blonde woman smiled at the sentiment. She knew he wasn’t recriminating or judging her in any way. They’d both suffered an unmeasurable loss. And they’d both dealt with it differently, because different they were.

Kara knew as much as she’d fixated on being Supergirl and keeping her mind off of him; he’d done the complete opposite. He’d fixated on her and finding his way back home.

“I’ve missed you,” she admitted with so much feeling she barely could get the words out. “You have no idea… how much I-”

Kara couldn’t finish the thought because all the heartache of the past months hit her chest with a violent pang. Only the sudden realization that it was over, that he she had him back, that they were together, could shake away the hurt as fast as it reared its ugly head.

“I do,” he said. “Believe me, Kara. I know…”

Something in his eyes told her that she shouldn’t interrupt, that the answers she’d been longing for were about to leave his mouth. Out of the blue, she felt afraid. She wasn’t sure whether she truly wanted to hear what he was about to say; if she wanted to know what had happened to him while they were apart. ‘ _Ignorance is bliss_ ,’ she thought.

Nonetheless, no matter how or what she felt about it, he needed to say it. Therefore, she needed to hear it.

So, Kara listened. She listened long and hard. She listened, and she grieved, and she rejoiced.

She lay there unmovingly as Mon-El related all that had transpired from the moment his pod left Earth’s atmosphere. How he got sucked into a wormhole that transported him a thousand years into the future, and was found by a team called the Legion of Superheroes. How they became his allies, his friends, his family, and helped him. They nursed him back to health, they trained him, they turned him into _Valor._ How he had to endure a series of painful medical experiments before they found a permanent cure for his lead poisoning, subsequently ridding him of his allergy for good. But then, he couldn’t find a way back. Time-travel was tricky, and technically illegal.

The Legion was worried that Mon-El would change too much of the past – the present – by coming back, ergo, messing up the future – _their_ present. So, they let him go under one condition; they had to erase all his memories of the 30 th century, that way he wouldn’t interfere with the space-time continuum.

Something had gone terribly wrong, though, and too much had been erased by mistake. That’s why his brain was a complete blank when he’d been teleported back.

Mon-El explained how returning to her had been his only goal, and the only thing that had kept him going all those years. Kara thought her heart would literally split in two after hearing that those awful four months for her, had been some awful four years for him. Which made her understand, why he looked the same yet so different. The minuscule changes in his face; and the more noticeable ones on his body.

It all made sense now. The new scars, the wrinkles. The beard, the short hair. His bigger build, his better posture. He’d been gone four years. He’d grown. He’d matured. He’d _changed_.

He’d spent four years without her.

“I’m sorry it took me so long,” he chuckled, trying to diffuse the heaviness with humor – like he always did. Kara remained silent. She gently raised herself and kneeled beside him on the bed. Her only answer – the only one needed – was the firm pressing of her lips on his.

He was home. And she was never taking him for granted again.

After a beat of mutual commiseration, Kara’s stomach decided to make a loud appearance which sent both aliens into a fit of giggles.

“Would you like some breakfast?” the Daxamite asked with a mirthful gleam in his gray eyes.

“Do you really need to ask?”

* * *

   

> _Holding you, lost inside  
>  Every breath you breathe_

During breakfast it was Kara’s turn. She shared her own experience dealing with their separation over the last four months.

Mon-El had made her the perfect breakfast: chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, hash browns, poached eggs, all her favorites. And over cups of coffee and freshly squished orange juice, she poured out her heart to him.

Two different planets. Two different worlds. Two different aliens. Two different people.

Two different places. Two different times.

 _The same pain_.

That was why when the dishes were done and the words were gone, no time had been wasted going to the bedroom – not even approaching the couch.

They didn’t bother with frivolities. It was his skin against her skin when he lifted to the kitchen counter, his hands touching and caressing everywhere and everything they could reach. Clothes weren’t removed; no, they pushed aside and ripped out of the way. It was a race to get closer and closer. He pressed in as his lips searched hers passionately. It was fast and hard, and needy and desperate. Clawing and climbing and flying. And when they reached their summits, the only thing that escaped their mouths was each other’s names in an earth-shattering gasp.

In the aftermath, Mon-El didn't let go of Kara as they made their way to the bed. _Their_ bed. A place that had felt so lonely and cold for so long, finally regained its warmth.

“I’m sorry, Kara,” he placed her on the mattress delicately, as if afraid she’d break under his weight, and hovered on top bracing his body on his elbows. “For everything.”

Spreading out on the silk sheets, the Kryptonian reached up a hand and put her index finger to his lips, lightly pressing in order to hush him. “Don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong, Mon.” Even though the guilt would not go away and it must be carried, he still needed to hear it – they both did. “We went through a lot, we both did things we regret. I know there are things we wish we could change… but we can’t. We’re together now, that’s all that matters.”

“I think I’ve loved you for a thousand years…” he whispered his confession so quietly, Kara thought she might’ve imagined it for a second.

“Well… technically, you have,” she laughed as he tickled her. Until their laughter died into a kiss.

As their lips came together, so their bodies followed. Only this time there was no hurry. They’d take their time learning each other once again. They had all the time in the world.

* * *

Sometime in the late afternoon, they finally managed to put on some clothes and move from the bed to the couch, where they had proceeded to cuddle under their favorite red blanket. The TV was just noisy background as they continued to catch up on the adventures they’d had during their time apart. Kara was snuggled on Mon-El’s lap against his chest, while she held on her hands the ice cream container they were currently sharing – and that she was feeding him.

“You make me so happy,” he whispered, and before she could respond, his lips were on hers. It was a slow kiss, almost lazy as he sucked on her top lip. The hand on her face was simultaneously firm and gentle, holding her in place as he breathed her in. It wasn’t a move Kara’d foreseen, but it wasn’t completely unexpected either. Mon-El was always the more physical one in the relationship, and while he was more than capable of making her scream herself hoarse with pleasure; this was a softer Mon-El, one whose edges were dulled by fatigue, allowing his kindness to emanate through his entire body into hers. His hand drifted down her shoulders, then under her t-shirt to caress the skin on her lower back.

She broke the kiss, rounding her back, urging him to use more pressure and bringing their chests closer together. He splayed his palm, maneuvered them and rolled over so she was on top of him. Kara moaned into his neck as she felt his fingers press along the ridges of her spine. She hadn’t even realized how much tension she was holding until the knots released under Mon-El’s ministrations. She lay still, letting him work. She felt herself rise and fall a little with Mon-El’s breathing, his inhales coinciding with her exhales. She placed one hand over his heart, listening to hers beat at the same rhythm. She titled her head up to whisper in his ear. “You make me happy, too.”

Mon-El just hummed, his hands now level with her waist. She nipped his jaw, then soothed the sting with her tongue. Despite their earlier shenanigans, there was nothing sexual about what they were doing. There was no hunger, no insistent tugging in her belly for more. Instead, she felt full, gratified by simply lying together, resting inside the safety of his arms. She knew she was lucky; not only had she carved out a wonderful life for herself, but she had found the perfect person to share it with. She hadn’t had to create a space for him, to accommodate her life and schedule – and neither had he; they had simply melted into each other, two jagged puzzle pieces so entirely different, yet so similar. When they were together the picture was finally complete, they didn’t have to wonder what they were missing anymore. They were whole.

They were _happy_ again.

His hands had stopped their wanderings, only the tips of his fingers occasionally giving her a light scratch. Kara closed her eyes, letting a shiver run through her as she rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed in contentedness as he kissed her brow. “I’m happy you’re happy.”

  

> _I just wanna make you happy…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This is it for the series, at least for now. ;)  
> I'm currently working on my first multi-chapter Karamel fic.  
> And I'm very excited to share it with you!  
> Hopefully, I will have the first chapter up by the end of the week.  
> You can find me in Tumblr at ms-jane-darcy  
> See you soon!


End file.
